


Loyal Warrior

by fxntasia



Series: DreamSMP Short Stories [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Loyalty, dream having faces like the moon, george being suspicious of dream, improving my writing, inspired by tales from the smp underwater city, sapnap not catching to the hints, sapnap the fierce warrior, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Summary: Sapnap was the fiercest warrior around, and Dream knew so - proud of having him as his best friend. But sometimes, Sapnap doesn’t catch onto certain things before it is too... late.
Series: DreamSMP Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151333
Kudos: 3





	Loyal Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I don’t know if anyone will even read this. I just wrote this after the Tales from the SMP episode about the lost city of mizu, and after sapnap’s room, this idea came to head. It’s obviously not the best, but I did try since I’m trying to improve (and my motivation was so low so it might not.. make sense? I hope it does, though.) 
> 
> Remember it’s all fiction please, an au sort of. Also:
> 
> tw// subtle manipulation and implied death

“What will you do Sapnap?”

“What do you mean?” Sapnap looked at the familiar mask, quirking up an eyebrow as he was confused. “Of course continue being the fierce fighter, or warrior, I have always been. Protecting our king, George. Protecting Karl, Big Q—.” 

“I don’t mean that,” Dream kicked the grip of Sapnap’s sword, sending it away from the other’s grasp. He tilted his head, squatting down to Sapnap’s height since the other was seated. “I meant whether you’ll be loyal to me forever.” 

“What—.” 

“—After all, we are best friends, aren’t we? So surely you’ll be my friend regardless, right?” Dream grimaced beneath his mask. 

“Well, of course. When someone harms you, I will defend you. If you are wrongly accused, I’ll fight for you-.” Sapnap blinks, for he is silenced by Dream’s finger pressed upon his lips.

“Good.” Dream raised his mask slightly and smiled. “Thank you, Sapnap.” 

“Yeah. No problem, Dream.” Sapnap laughed, and he then sighed. “But, you didn’t have to kick my sword for that. You know I’m here for you man.” 

“True,” Dream hummed, and he stood back up, walking to Sapnap’s sword. “I don’t know why I kicked it away honestly.” 

“It’s okay, you probably got in a mood. I understand.” Sapnap assured.

Dream watched Sapnap take his sword back, “You’re right.” 

“Well, duty calls. See you around.”

“See you.” 

+++

It’s been a few months since Dream asked that to Sapnap. It was odd. Dream hasn't come in contact since then. Sapnap worried, but he knew it wasn’t anything serious, most likely anyway. After all, Dream wouldn’t hurt anyone. Dream was the bestest friend he could ever ask for-

“Hey, Sapnap.” Karl cleared his throat. 

Sapnap turned away from the anvil, looking at Karl. “Yeah?” He rubbed his eyes, flashing a gentle smile. “What’s up Karl?” 

“Have… you noticed anything odd…,” Karl licked his lips, “odd about Dream?” 

Sapnap’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “Odd? No…, not exactly.” He slipped his sword back into its sheath after adding an enchantment to it. “Why?” 

“Well…, Big Q and I have noticed he’s been rather… I don’t know how to put it.” 

“He’s been quiet, yeah. But that’s about it.” Sapnap said. 

Karl tensed. He didn’t expect Sapnap to cut him off, nor even expect him to say that. “So you mean you haven’t had contact with him?” He asked slowly. 

Sapnap blinked, “No.” He bit his inner left cheek. “Why? Has he contacted you and Big Q?”

“...Not me, but he has talked to others and Big Q. I found out through Big Q and according to him,” Karl paused, taking a deep breath,“Dream has been acting strange.” 

“Must be the lack of sleep that’s making him be that way.” Sapnap hummed, scratching the back of his head while leaning against the wall. “He doesn’t have a home after all.” 

“Well, you’re right, but there’s literally a community house for him to stay at.” Karl followed the other, who had begun to make his way out of the spider XP farm. “It’s just… we’re worried. He isn’t the Dream we knew.” 

“I’ll talk to him, alright?” Sapnap murmured. “To be honest, this is all conflicting me.”

Karl stopped in his tracks, and Sapnap noticed. He stopped too. Sapnap looked at Karl. “Karl?” 

“I’m sorry,” Karl whispered, his gaze casting onto the cobblestone path. “I’m sorry I conflicted you—.” 

“Hey,” Sapnap took a few steps forward to Karl, placing his hands upon his shoulders. “You have nothing to apologize for, okay?” His voice became gentle. “I’m sorry I sounded cold; I just- I just couldn’t believe Dream has been making contact with others and not me, and it’s been literal months!” He chuckled weakly. 

“It’s okay, Sapnap.” Karl looked up into Sapnap’s eyes. “Just… go check on him, okay?” He smiled. 

Sapnao nodded and smiled back, “He’s my best friend. Of course I will. But first,” He turned away from Karl, “I need to check on George.” 

Karl watched him leave, a sad smile painting on his lips. “Sapnap… I’m so sorry.” He croaked out weakly. 

Upon arrival at George’s home, Sapnap knocked on the door, but it creaked open at the first knock. Hesitation trickled among the skin of his fingers. There was no way George would’ve left it unlocked, that wasn’t like him. Sapnap exhaled deeply, and he pushed the door ajar even more. Yet the sound he heard was not what he was expecting—Dream’s voice bickering with George. 

His footsteps padded against the wooden floors, hoping it wasn’t too loud. They never bickered. Why was Dream here? Why was he arguing with George, one of their best friends…

Sapnap hid around the corner, his breath getting trapped in his throat within a lump. He forcefully swallowed it down, the bloodrush swirling to his ears as he felt them become warmer. He didn’t peek, nor did he intervene. He listened. 

“Dream, please-.” George tried to reason, but he simply couldn’t. 

“George,” Dream laughs shakily, pushing his hair back. “Come on, we’re best buds. You have to help me-.”

“No.” George stated firmly, huffing as he brought up his arms to cross them over his chest. “Sapnap may be strong and possibly the strongest in the server, but I will not consider him a-.” He stopped, hearing a clunk sound in the short distance. George and Dream paused, looking toward where he was. 

“Who’s there? Or I’ll get Punz to deal with you-.” 

“It’s me!” Sapnap came out in a frenzy, his eyes wide. “I-I was walking by, and well- I uhm- well I saw the door open and got worried something happened to you.” He fiddled with his fingers, smiling awkwardly. Dream’s mask was piercing, almost malevolent. He waved his hands at them, grinning sheepishly, “Don’t worry, I didn’t hear anything - based on you guys’ faces. I just came in right now.” 

George exhaled, his sigh composed of relief. His gaze flickered to Dream, and his eyebrows knitted together as he wished he could see the man’s facial expression. He swallowed down his restless state, and he looked back at Sapnap. George just smiled. “We weren’t talking much.” He licked his lips, sighing once more. “Actually,” George balled his fists, “Dream was just leaving.” He uncurled his fingers, “Weren’t you,  _ Dream _ ?” 

Dream’s name tasted like poison upon George’s tongue, and Sapnap felt it based on that strong tone the other used. Sapnap shuddered, and he cleared his throat, “Well, I’ll see you guys around.” He turned on his heel and let his feet lead him out. 

Dream looked at George, seeing he was leaving to his chambers, and he sighed - following Sapnap. 

"Heyyy." Dream called out to him, picking up the pace a little. 

"O-Oh," Sapnap subconsciously slowed down, "hey Dream." He looked back, seeing the older had caught up. "What's up? I didn't know you were back! You should've reached out you know." 

Dream scratched the back of his head, showing indifference since that mask was stuck to his face every second. A mask that bore no emotion, simply a perturbing smile. 

"Well, true, but I didn't know if you were busy." Dream said, walking beside the younger. "I wanted to ask a favor from you." 

"A favor?" Sapnap stopped, and he raised his eyebrow. "For what?" 

"Well, during the time I was… gone, I may have… caused for Tommy to start a war against me-." 

Sapnap blinked. His eyes became rather dull, full of zero shock. "Dream, I thought I told you to just leave the kid alone." 

"It's just-."Dream flinched as he was cut off.

"It's just what!? The discs aren't that important, he's attached and that's it!" Sapnap snapped. "Just leave him alone. This is just an unnecessary war!!" 

His thoughts rewinded back to the castle when he heard them talk about him. Sapnap locks eyes with Dream, his cold irises starting angrily, "You wanted George to consider me a weapon, didn't you?" 

Dream visibly became shaky, for his fingers twitched out of restlessness. “What?” His breath visibly faltered. “Of course not-! No, no, no. What are you even saying?” He asked, scoffing under his breath. His eyebrow twitched, and he narrowed his eyes. He knew Sapnap couldn’t see his expression, but he knew the younger would be able to catch his tone. “We’re best friends, so why the hell would I consider you a weapon?”

Sapnap said nothing. He pursed his lips, pressing them tightly together and into a thin line. He eyed Dream, his stare consumed with a cold rage. Sapnap took out his sword, gripping the handle tightly as he tilted his head slightly, staring into the eyes of Dream’s mask. He sighed. “Dream. Please don’t lie to me, man.” 

Dream only bemused a chuckle, “Sapnap, I would never lie to you. As I said before, you’re my best friend.” He grinned. 

A shudder crawled up Sapnap’s spine, and he bit on his bottom lip, nodding hesitantly. “Alright then.” 

+++

_ Your words were like the moon - changing constantly and twisting the meaning to what you said to me…  _

Dream looked down at Sapnap, mask cracked, but he was smirking. 

Sapnap grimaced, his palms faced down onto the ground. He gritted his teeth; his hair was disheveled as if a tornado just waltzed on his head. His body ached from the exhilarating fights, leading to bruises and cuts. “Why?” Sapnap asked weakly, a whisper almost. 

Sapnap looked around, his heart quenching as everyone else was unconscious on the ground - either injured or bloody. How did he allow himself to do something like this…? 

Dream crouched to his height, his heels raised from the ground. He caught the younger’s chin within his fingers, and he cackled lightly, “Sapnap, you are no weapon.”

Sapnap’s eyes contracted, widening as Dream finally spoke.

“You are my best friend, and you were simply… loyal to me.” 

“N-No-.” Sapnap swallowed down the dryness, a heavy breath escaping his lips. He began to shake his head. His bottom lip quivered, and he breathed in and out, laughing agonizingly, “I didn’t want to hurt them!!” He snapped at Dream.

“But you did..” Dream’s voice was poison. “You knew they were a threat to me, so you did what you had to do.” 

_ No…  _

_ “All you are is the fiercest warrior around, Sapnap, and my best friend at that - all a weapon for my advantage.” Dream pierced the tip of his sword into his chest, his eyes big and dilating as he snickered - his lips tugging upwards widely.  _

_ “Dream-!”  _


End file.
